Guéris-moi
by Coemgenus
Summary: Rook, investis dans chacune de ses tâches pour rendre son amie le plus heureuse possible, est loin de se douter de ce qu'elle cache au fond d'elle. Mais cet ami compte bien rester présent pour elle et la soutenir... Même si cela concerne l'amour.
Des fois c'est drôle combien une simple image peut donner de nombreuses idées à un littéraire... Ou alors c'est juste que je suis dans une période de production, au choix ! x) En tous cas, je suis plutôt content de cette fic. Rook est un personnage que je ne connais pas vraiment, mais lui donner une telle personnalité n'a pas été si simple que cela pour moi, parce que j'ai une vision assez... Différente de l'amour que lui. Disons qu'il est nécessaire de savoir faire la part des choses de temps en temps, et ne pas s'offrir aux mauvaises personnes ;)
Sur ce, bonne lecture tous ! Je tiens à rappeler qu'aucun des ces personnages (UTAU) ne m'appartient et qu'ils sont tous la propriété de leur créateur respectif. ****

* * *

Le sacrifice de sa personne pour le bonheur d'une autre, voici une véritable et magnifique preuve d'amour. Malheureusement, peu son apte et oseraient aller aussi loin pour satisfaire leur moitié. Car après tout, peu de chance pour qu'elle remarque un jour ce geste de votre part, qu'elle vous en remercie allègrement et qu'elle remarque votre présence à ses côtés, plus que tout autre personne en ce monde. Mais au fond, pourquoi attendre une réponse quand le souhait à la base était de simplement, donner le sourire à cette personne, pourquoi s'attendre à un retour de sa part ? Êtes-vous bien certains de ne pas vouloir offrir de votre personne dans un but totalement intéressé ? Donner sans rien attendre en retour, savoir offrir sans demander la moindre faveur en échange, ici réside profondément, l'amour sincère. Ce sentiment si unique et précieux à cette humanité défaillante, que peu de gens à travers le monde peuvent se vanter de réellement connaître. Et vous, jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller pour l'élue de votre cœur, celle qui plus que tout, fait vibrer votre être ?

Il était certains que mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser de bonheur, d'enthousiasme et d'excitation, maintenant que cette journée était finalement arrivée. Un anniversaire était sur le point de se fêter au sein de cette maison, la nôtre avec tous les amis. A mon comportement cependant, on aurait pu croire si l'information n'était pas donnée, que j'aurais pu être l'heureux élu de cette fête. Je montrais d'ailleurs une joie encore plus immense que lors de ma propre célébration, comme si la mienne n'était que très peu importante à mes yeux. Mais au fond, bien entendu que j'étais le plus heureux des hommes d'avoir à mes côtés, tous mes amis ainsi que celle, si précieuse pour moi. Tous étaient venus pour me tenir compagnie, s'amuser avec moi et passer un moment inoubliable.  
Cependant, je désirais que cette journée demeure dans le cœur de sa reine, encore plus magique et magnifique que la mienne. Je voulais plus que tout, voir s'illuminer ce sourire sur son visage et que son cœur s'enflamme de bonheur. Nous étions encore tous en pleine préparation, les installations de la maison étaient presque terminées. Heureusement que nos amis en cette journée si spéciale, étaient tous venus nous prêter main forte, car sans eux, jamais nous n'aurions pu avancer aussi rapidement. Teto, la grande-sœur de toujours, s'occupait pour sa part de la répartition des tâches ainsi que du bon avancement de l'ensemble. Ritsu quant à lui, s'occupait surtout des décorations, bien que semblant beaucoup plus s'épanouir dans la confection de costume, sur lesquels il travaillait depuis maintenant quelques mois en vue de cette journée. Pour ma part, la cuisine était bien sûr mon dada favoris. Entre tous ces gâteaux que je m'amusais à préparer les uns après les autres, ainsi que ces friandises qui j'espère de tout cœur, sauront satisfaire le palet délicat de mon amie, je donnais toute mon âme au sein de l'élaboration de cette fête.  
Plus je voyais les choses avancer, prendre de l'ampleur et grandir, et plus cet espoir au fond de moi grandissait. Peut-être en réalité même, que je ressentais plus de bonheur que demandé, et que j'allais voler la vedette à celle qu'on attendait tous. Mais peu importe, j'assumais depuis longtemps cette part enthousiaste de ma personnalité, celle qui s'émerveille en sentant cette lumière dans le cœur de ses proches et qui leur souhaite que cela dure pour toujours. Teto en découvrant la vérité sur la source de mon bonheur personnelle, ne s'était pas gênée de me traiter de sombre idiot. Car en agissant ainsi, j'en oubliais très souvent ma propre personne. En un sens, elle n'avait clairement pas tort de me parler de la sorte, mais il m'était impossible de changer mon ressenti vis-à-vis de cela. Je vivais de cette manière, ressentais les choses de cette manière, et m'épanouissais parfaitement bien.

 _\- Bon, les enfants. Rassemblement maintenant._ Ordonna grande-sœur, avant que tout le monde n'arrive autour d'elle. _Je suis contente de voir que tout est prêt et qu'on est encore dans les temps... Allons nous cacher maintenant, en attendant qu'elle n'arrive ici, histoire qu'on puisse lui faire une bonne surprise !_

Cet instant de chœur intense resterait gravé au sein de mon âme pour l'éternité. J'aimais sentir cette harmonie parfaite entre nous. Nous avions tous les trois levé la main en même temps pour nous écrier un énorme « Oui » et pour moi, c'était le signe que nous étions ici pour la même et unique raison, celle de rendre notre amie heureuse et de lui offrir des souvenirs impérissable.  
Il s'agissait maintenant de ne plus traîner, car notre amie n'allait pas tarder à regagner la maison. Ritsu était allé se cacher le tout premier derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre, un endroit classique et bien étonné pour une personne aussi singulière que mon ami. Teto de son côté était comme une vraie militaire, avec des casseroles sur la tête ainsi que des ustensiles de cuisine dans les mains. Moi pour ma part, usant de ma transformation, je changeais pour emprunter l'apparence du chien de compagnie. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette apparence, étant vraiment contraignante et me donnant souvent des puces et plein d'autres saletés en tout genre. Toutefois, mon amie était totalement en amour de ce petit chien que je pouvais être parfois, alors je me sacrifiais de temps en temps. Simplement pour voir ce sourire naître sur son visage, la voir simplement heureuse.  
Je me postais alors juste derrière la porte, prêt à bondir dès qu'elle en franchirait le seuil. Mon cœur était en train de battre la chamade, à la seule idée que cette fête allait bientôt commencer. Quelques minutes seulement s'écoulèrent, qui me parurent durer des heures entières pourtant. Finalement, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa pour être poussée depuis l'extérieur. Le mouvement cependant était lâche, voire même légèrement fatigué. Sans même qu'elle n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, je sautais sur celle qui venait de se présenter à la fête pour la faire tomber à la renverse. Cette personne n'était autre que mon adorable Ruko. Bien que son sourire à mon saut, se présenta sur son visage, accompagné de quelques rires, qui s'accentuèrent à la sortie de ses autres amis, j'avais remarqué sans grand mal, cet air peiné qu'elle affichait en arrivant. Je me sentais inquiet pour elle, vraiment très inquiet qui ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à l'extérieur, mais la voir sourire ainsi, suffit à dissiper mon inquiétude.

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire, Ruko ! J'espère que tout ce qu'on t'a préparé te plaît ?_ Demanda timidement Ritsu en s'approchant d'elle.  
 _\- Mais oui que cela lui plaît. Comment cela pourrait déplaire à quiconque, étant donné que c'est moi qui ai orchestré tout ceci du début jusqu'à la fin ?_ Insinua assez prétentieusement Teto de son côté.

Je trouvais amusant de voir combien grande-sœur Teto pouvait parfois se montrer prétentieuse, mais c'était également ici, un trait de sa personnalité et personne au monde ne pourrait la changer. En un sens, c'était aussi une part de son charme, de son identité et je l'aimais comme telle. Ruko cependant, ne tarda pas à se relever en me mettant sur le côté. Je regagnais alors ma forme normale, pour la regarder plus en détails. Tentant inconsciemment de détecter cette marque de tristesse dans son regard. Mais tout ce que je voyais pour l'instant, c'était ce sourire qu'elle avait gardé depuis mon saut.

 _\- C'est vraiment une merveilleuse attention que vous avez eu tous les trois. Je vous en remercie du fond de mon cœur._

Mais c'est à cet instant que je le sentis, cet indice qui me hurlait la détresse de Ruko mieux qu'à une quelconque personne et surtout à ces deux autres amis. La jeune femme avait fermeté attrapé ma main, la serrant dans la sienne pour me faire comprendre quelque chose. Ce n'était pas uniquement de la tristesse que Ruko ressentait en cet instant, mais aussi une profonde solitude. Chose que je ne parvenais pas vraiment à comprendre, étant donné ce rassemblement de tous ses compagnons à son anniversaire. Je ne cessais de me poser milles et une questions à son sujet, sans obtenir de réponse dans l'immédiat.  
La fête d'anniversaire cependant, n'allait pas se passer devant le palier de la porte. Ritsu ainsi que Teto, invitèrent alors l'heureuse élue de la journée à s'avancer tout doucement vers le centre de la pièce et prendre ainsi place, sur une chaise autour de la table principale. Ritsu, se montrant d'une efficacité sans égale, commença à maquiller la demoiselle à une vitesse folle avant de lui mettre un chapeau de fête sur la tête, ainsi que des petits accessoires tout aussi colorés et mignon. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas vraiment amuser Ruko, qui se contenta de souffler péniblement sur son sifflet. Le pauvre garçon aux cheveux rouges poussa alors un rire de gêne, avant de s'asseoir de nouveau à sa place, se disant très certainement qu'il était en train d'ennuyer son aînée. Ritsu n'y était pour rien, j'en étais totalement persuadé et le problème était bien plus profond, plus lointain dans le temps.

En parlant du temps, celui-ci commençait à devenir long, même assez gênant. Un silence était en train de s'installer progressivement dans la salle principale, causée principalement par ce malaise émanant de Ruko et ressenti visiblement par tout le monde, sans même qu'ils n'en prennent réellement conscience.

 _\- Que diriez-vous de passer à la suite … ?_ Suggérais-je avant de me lever de ma chaise. _J'ai préparé d'excellentes petites choses qui ne demandent qu'à être dégustés ! Je vous les amène tout de suite._

Me dirigeant alors vers la cuisine afin de sortir le dernier plat du four, je le laissais simplement refroidir sur le comptoir en attendant la suite des festivités. Ce que j'étais venu chercher ici, n'était qu'autre que cette excellente tarte aux fraises, sur laquelle j'avais passé quelques heures, afin qu'elle soit le plus appétissante possible. J'avais sacrifié quelques journées de ma vie, pour que cette journée se déroule sans le moindre soucis, pour que tout le monde s'amuse et puisse être heureux autour de Ruko.  
Ma tarte en mains, je l'emmenais sans plus tarder vers le salon, avec des ustensiles de cuisine pour la couper en plusieurs parts. La posant délicatement sur la table, je commençais alors à la couper, en sentant Ritsu et Teto être émerveillés devant mon travail ainsi que l'odeur qui se dégageait de ce dessert. En un sens, je me sentais vraiment flatté d'être ainsi reconnu pour mon travail, mais le vrai jugement qui m'intéressait, n'était autre que celui de Ruko. C'est pour cette raison que je lui tendais la toute première part, avec un sourire, afin qu'elle goûte avant tout le monde. Elle l'amena à sa bouche tout doucement, croquant dedans pour en déguster une toute petite part.

 _\- C'est trop cuit et puis la pâte est vraiment trop croustillante.. Je ne sens pas le fondant d'une tarte classique, qu'est-ce que tu as fais exactement, Rook ?_ Demanda Ruko en s'adressant à ma personne.

Inutile de dire que sa remarque m'avait choqué au plus haut point, me brisant même le cœur. Sans attendre de suite, je me contentais de simplement me rasseoir sur ma chaise en regardant le vide. Moi qui avais passé tellement de temps sur ce plat, il était donc raté à ce point tout compte fait. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir pour la suite, car cette tarte était mon meilleur atout, ce avec quoi je voulais faire sourire Ruko et la rendre heureuse. Je savais depuis longtemps que la fraise était un de ces aliments préférés. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose ne tournait clairement pas rond. Pourquoi une telle réaction de sa part, et pourquoi un tel manque d'enthousiasme lors de son anniversaire ?

 _\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille, Ruko ? Je te signale que Rook a travaillé des heures sur cette tarte, pour qu'elle puisse te plaire et que tu passes un bon moment avec nous !_ Hurla presque ma grande-sœur, en tentant de prendre ma défense.  
 _\- Ce n'est pas une raison, cette tarte est mauvaise. Tout comme... Tout comme cette fête toute entière d'ailleurs... ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu pour que ça soit aussi nul ?!_ Demanda Ruko à son tour, révélant finalement son mal-être.

Un silence de sourd s'installa alors dans toute la salle, clouant même le bec à Teto qui se contenta de regagner sa place. Tous les efforts qu'on avait mis dans cette fête, toutes ces installations ainsi que ces mets délicieux qu'on avait préparé tous ensemble. Tout ceci n'avait servi à rien, Ruko n'était pas heureuse ici et s'ennuyait à mourir. Mais pourquoi une telle agressivité pour un anniversaire. Je vis du coin de mon œil, Ritsu tenter à son tour de se lever timidement.

 _\- Euh... Ruko, est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien ?_  
 _\- Aller bien ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais aller bien ici, alors que tout est si nul, si morose et si mort... ? Vous êtes les pires amis qu'on aurait pu souhaiter, je tiens à vous le faire remarquer !_ Répondit Ruko en souriant nerveusement de colère.  
 _\- Ce n'est pas la vraie raison._ Révélais-je alors sans gêne. _Je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose et que cela ne nous concerne pas. Je t'ai vu quand tu es rentrée... Ton visage avant que je ne te saute dessus était celui de quelqu'un de triste, de seule et de désemparée. Avoues-nous tout, Ruko, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_  
 _\- Tu veux savoir la vérité, Rook ? Vous voulez tous savoir, ici présent ?! Eh bien voilà dans ce cas, mon petit-ami m'a largué aujourd'hui, le jour de mon anniversaire !_  
 _\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a fais ça ? Vous étiez pourtant heureux ensemble que je sache, non ? Demanda finalement Teto._  
 _\- PARCE QUE J'AI UN PÉNIS ET QU'IL N'ÉTAIT PAS AU COURANT !_

Il est vrai que Ruko possédait un pénis en plus d'un vagin, elle était ce qu'on peut communément appeler un hermaphrodite. De nouveau ce même silence venait de s'abattre sur toute la salle, sur toute la pièce. Cette fois ce n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque gêne, mais bien à cause d'une consternation devant une telle bêtise. Larguer une personne pour une raison aussi bête que celle-ci. Mais au fond, j'étais peut-être mal placé pour donner mon propre jugement sur la chose, aimant Ruko telle qu'elle était. Je devais bien avouer que ce garçon avec qui mon amie sortait ne me semblait pas adéquate de toute façon. Souvent, elle revenait malheureuse, triste et tentait, tout comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, de dissimuler sa peine derrière de faux sourires. Seulement, elle n'était pas assez douée pour m'empêcher de voir son mal-être.  
Sans même répondre à cela, Teto se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea d'un air vraiment colérique en direction de la porte. J'avais compris sans même qu'elle ne le dise, qu'elle était partie à la recherche de ce fameux garçon pour lui faire payer son arrogance. Ritsu l'avait également accompagné sans rien dire également, et je compris qu'il comptait pour sa part, surveiller les agissements de notre grande-sœur. Ruko et moi, étions maintenant tout seuls dans cette pièce et même dans cette maison toute entière. Ce silence était toujours présent, jusqu'à ce que mon amie vienne le briser en se laissant aller à verser des larmes de peine, qu'elle retenait sûrement depuis quelques heures.

 _\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a largué alors que nous étions tous les deux amoureux... ?!_ Murmura Ruko entre deux larmes. _Je suis certaine qu'il avait prévu de me plaquer depuis longtemps et que cette raison n'est rien d'autre qu'une excuse, c'est tout._  
 _\- Tu sais, Ruko. Je suis intimement convaincu que ce garçon n'était pas fais pour toi de toute façon. Il ne t'apportait pas le bonheur que tu recherches et que tu mérites._ Répondis-je à mon amie en tentant de la consoler du mieux possib _le._  
 _\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu y connais à l'amour toi de toute façon, et puis même au bonheur en général ? Tu es certains d'être le mieux placé pour porter un jugement là-dessus, Rook ?!_ Me répliqua mon amie avec colère dans sa voix.

Pour une raison que je ne parvenais pas encore à comprendre, les paroles de Ruko me fendirent le cœur. Sûrement pas autant que le sien en cet instant, mais suffisamment pour me faire quitter la table à mon tour et sortir quelques instants à l'extérieur. En sortant d'ailleurs, et en tendant l'oreille vers la table, je pus l'entendre pleurer de nouveau. Elle était triste, c'était certains et malheureusement, je n'étais pas à même de pouvoir lui venir en aide. Au fond, c'était mon incapacité à la consoler, à la rassurer qui me brisait le plus le cœur.  
M'éloignant tout doucement de la maison, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, de prendre du temps pour moi. Une bonne demi-heure se passa, durant laquelle je me repassais en boucle cette journée qui était totalement tombée à l'eau. Tous ces efforts qu'on avait fourni pour satisfaire notre amie, réduit en miettes par la seule faute de ce garçon. En un sens, oui je lui en voulais beaucoup d'avoir brisé le cœur de Ruko. Parce qu'au fond, moi aussi je devais bien avouer... Que j'aimais Ruko. Et si je voulais la voir autant sourire, c'était pour cette seule raison, mettant de côté mon propre bonheur pour le sien. Alors, si mon amour à son égard était sincère et si pur que je me l'entendais, je devais trouver au plus vite, un moyen de lui redonner le sourire. Un aboiement venant d'un parc, suivi d'un autre et puis d'un autre. Intrigué par ces hurlement canins, je me tournais en leur direction et c'est alors en les voyant, ces animaux, que tout devint limpide dans mon esprit. Sans plus tarder, je regagnais en me dépêchant, cette maison où Ruko m'attendait.  
Il ne me fallut pas des heures non plus pour revenir, seulement quelques minutes assez courtes. Poussant la porte pour essayer de chercher mon amie, je fus étonné de ne pas la trouver. C'est seulement en tendant l'oreille que je compris où elle se trouvait, dans mon lit en train de pleurer toutes ses larmes. Rassuré et heureux de savoir que j'allais pouvoir consoler ma chère Ruko, je me transformais sans plus tarder en chien comme toute à l'heure. Je détestais vraiment cette forme, mais c'était nécessaire à mes yeux. Je montais alors les marches menant à ma chambre et lui sautais dessus comme précédemment en lui léchant cette fois le visage. A mon geste soudain, bien sur que Ruko fut très surprise, mais révéla finalement son plus beau et sincère petit sourire, celui que j'aimais tant voir.

 _\- Enfin Rook, qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?_  
 _\- Je sais que tu aimes cette forme que j'emprunte de temps en temps, bien que je la déteste personnellement. Mais si c'est nécessaire pour te rendre heureuse, pour te rendre le sourire, alors je le ferais autant de fois que tu le voudras. Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse, Ruko. Vraiment tout, parce que.. Pour moi tu es..._ Avouais-je timidement.  
 _\- Oui, je suis... ?_ Demanda mon amie, en rougissant légèrement des joues.  
 _\- Tu es... La personne que je chéris le plus au monde, la personne que j'aime. Cette fête d'anniversaire était pour cela, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis autant d'effort à l'ouvrage, pour que tu ne manques de rien. J'ai mis vraiment tout mon cœur dans mon travail._  
 _\- Je suis terriblement désolée, mon cher Rook._ Déclara Ruko en me serrant dans ses bras. _Je ne savais pas que tu avais fais autant d'effort, rien que pour moi. Je suis vraiment trop bête de t'avoir parlé comme ça toute à l'heure, surtout que je n'en pensais pas un mot. Ta tarte était vraiment excellente, une vraie merveille._

J'étais surpris sans vraiment l'être, au fond j'avais parfaitement compris que cet éclat de colère avait fais sortir Ruko de cette réalité. Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle avait embarqué cette part de tarte dans sa chambre et qu'elle reposait sur la commode. Elle s'en empara alors tout doucement avec une cuillère et s'en servit une petite part, savourant visiblement ce met. Reprenant alors ma forme humaine, elle en profita pour me mettre une seconde part dans la bouche pour que j'en profite également. Avant que finalement, dans un bien étrange silence, nullement gênant mais bien violent et intense, nos regards ne se croisent. Je pouvais voir au travers de ses yeux, toute cette force émotionnelle, toute son âme, cette personne que je connaissais mieux que quiconque et qui pour moi, était si précieuse. Je ne pouvais plus cacher mes sentiments à son égard, c'était impossible. C'est pour cette raison que j'approchais lentement mon visage du sien, et m'étonnais de la voir faire de même et à la même vitesse. Pour que finalement, nos lèvres se touchent et qu'un baiser tendre et violent ne débute. Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes et si douces à la fois, que j'eus du mal à m'en détacher. L'anatomie singulière de Ruko ne me dérangeait pas du tout. J'aimais cette femme pour ce qu'elle était au fond d'elle, et pour elle, j'étais prêt à décrocher la Lune, à tous les efforts du monde.  
Elle vint alors poser sa tête sur mon torse ainsi qu'une petite main. Son sourire était vraiment revenu sur son visage, et j'en étais moi-même très heureux.

 _\- Merci pour tout, Rook. Merci vraiment et je suis certains qu'avec toi... Je serais vraiment heureuse._

A la grande différence de cet homme ignare et imbécile, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter à ce genre de détails. Bien que je savais parfaitement que l'étape de la rupture serait vraiment dure à traverser pour Ruko, je la soutiendrais du mieux possible. Je ne compte pas la laisser tomber, à aucun instant, parce que je suis réellement amoureux d'elle.


End file.
